headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Titans Tower
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = DC Universe | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = New York City | locale = East River | residents = Teen Titans | poi = | 1st = ''DC Comics Presents'' #26 }} Titans Tower is the name of several different structures featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It is associated with the Teen Titans line of titles and first appeared in ''DC Comics Presents'' #26 in October, 1980. Titans Tower I Titans Tower is a ten-story glass and steel structure that served as the headquarters for the second incarnation of the Teen Titans, commonly referred to as the New Teen Titans. The original tower was designed and constructed by Silas Stone as a gift for his son, Victor. Silas harbored great guilt and personal responsibility over the fact that he had turned his son into a Cyborg. Recognizing the great depression that Victor had succumbed to, Silas built the tower as a leverage tool in the hopes that Cyborg would become a super-hero and join the New Teen Titans. The Tower was located on a small island off the East River in Manhattan, New York. Access to the tower required a special identi-card possessed by all members of the Teen Titans. Some former team members such as Aqualad, were also provided with an identi-card, even though the tower didn't exist during the time in which they served as a Titan. Access from the mainland was gained by way of a small raft that traveled back and forth between the island and the mainland daily. During the second Battle of Trigon, Titans Island, the tower and a significant portion of Manhattan were transformed into a rock-hewn wasteland by the demonic Trigon. Trigon used the roof of the tower as his personal throne. Though the Titans proved victorious in this campaign, Titans Tower was all but destroyed and had to be completely redesigned from the ground up. New Teen Titans Vol 2 1-New Teen Titans Vol 2 4 Though often attacked by various villains such as the Fearsome Five and Deathstroke the Terminator, the tower remained intact for several years. When Titans member Jericho betrayed the team and revealed himself as the leader of the Wildebeest Society, he led an attack against the Titans that completely destroyed the tower. Points of interest ; Great Hall: The Great Hall was the central meeting room of the Titans. It was located on the fourth floor and was decorated with life-size graphic representations of each team member which hung side by side along the wall. ; Laboratories: The Labs were located on the second floor. Cyborg spent a lof of his spare time here, upgrading and repairing his systems. ; Sub-Pen: Located in one of the lower sub-levels, this was where the Titans moored the T-Sub. The Sub-Pen was also equipped with emergency escape tunnels that ran beneath the East River. Titans Tower II Titans Tower III Notes * Although Titans Tower was first seen in ''DC Comics Presents'' #26, this was actually just a prophetic dream that Robin had. The tower didn't make its actual first appearance until ''New Teen Titans'' #1. * A blueprint of the original Titans Tower was featured in ''New Teen Titans'' #7 in May, 1981. * The notion of a building existing in the shape of the letter T is completely structurally unsound and could never exist in reality. * Other famous headquarters of note in the DC Universe include the Batcave, the Fortress of Solitude, the Aquacave, the Arrowcave, the Hall of Justice, the Hall of Doom and JSA Headquarters. Appearances DC Comics 'Titans Tower I ' * New Teen Titans 13 * New Teen Titans 14 * New Teen Titans 34 * New Teen Titans 35 'Titans Tower I ' 'Titans Tower III ' Alternate media ' Animated films ' * Teen Titans: The Judas Contract ' Teen Titans cartoon ' * Teen Titans: Terra References